Tart
by kimferdehween
Summary: Her body was out of her control as she made her way across the hall, opening the big red-door she had wondered about for hours on end. All previous assumptions at the thought of her only dreaming disappeared when she felt a stronghold of cold hands drag her in, the door slamming shut. No, Hinata; this is not a dream.
1. PROLOGUE

It's been a while :)

* * *

- - -** Prologue **- - -

**A** large thump bellowed throughout the empty room as two hands that were holding on to it prior were wiping themselves off, the sound of a satisfactory sigh flowing in the air. Boxes and boxes of packed belongings were littered around the quaint living room, that along with a couple of bags filled with pretty much all the essentials your average person could need.

Hinata turned around and walked towards her door, locking it before flopping onto her nice leather couch that her cousin had given her that as apart of his many farewell presents.

Wavy purple locks contrasted against the smooth, tan material that held it's owner comfortably, every inch of it's stuffing hugging her curves with elegance as she started to sink within it. Long lashes met with rosy cheeks as the Hyuuga took another deep breath, knowing that even though she was tired, it was undoubtedly foolish of her to think that she would get a minute of sleep. Closing her eyes is nothing but a false-pretense of something she'll never gain back.

Groaning as she started shifting back into a sitting position, a slim hand hovered over a laptop as it opened it up gingerly, fingers pressing firmly onto the keyboard to enter in a password.

'_Damn, it's late._' 2:37am, to be exact.

The young twenty-four year-old brought down the sleeves of her sweater to her knuckles as she brought both hands together before her mouth, blowing into them to give them a small sense of warmth.

'_It's Winter, how do they not have my heater working right now..._' Hinata moved to the end of the couch that was the closest to her, reaching into one of the boxes that held all her bed sheets, blankets, pillow-cases and comforters.

A huge, grey comforter emerged from the brown cardboard box as it now engulfed the petite form of the woman, wrapping her like a mother hugging her child for the first time. Pulling up her coffee table, the laptop was now placed into the purplette's lap as it's heat started to warm her through the blanket, the sensation causing a small smile to form on the pink lips of the lovely lady.

"Might as well work on the next chapter now..."

As Hinata shifted to open an already saved document, she heard a scratch on her window as her eyes immediately averted to it as it happened, her reflexes impeccably sharp. The whole apartment was dimly lit, the only bright source of light being the technology that resting atop the thighs of the resident.

Coming out from her warm position, long slender legs made their way to the slender and tall window that was by the entry-door at which the sound came from, dark purple curtains being pushed aside to reveal only the opposing apartment's red-colored door. The outdoor light that was above her on the opposite showed no signs of anyone around her apartment, pale-lavender eyes surveying the area which she could see carefully with precision. Paranoia was something she definitely did not like to experience.

"Alright then." The curtain started to flutter back to it's original position as Hinata brought her hand back to her side, turning around to get back to writing the continuation of her novel into the night. Little did she know though, had she stared out the window a little longer,

she would have red-eyes staring right back at her.

* * *

**A/N**: It's been so long but this plot popped up in my head and I really wanted to write this. Most likely will continue this, depends on my schedule but yeah. I decided not to give that many details of Hinata yet when I shift to third-person because I really want the reader to be able to decipher them as the story continues. Soooo yeah lol


	2. 1

It's been a while :)

* * *

- - -** I **- - -

**T**ired eyes looked onto the partially finished document as sore hands moved from their positions above the keyboard to the eyes of the woman, rubbing them firmly. It was almost six in the morning and the insomniac had done more than just finished her scheduled chapter, but finished several to be exact, which was exactly what she had hoped to have done.

The lack-luster life the Hyuuga was due to the fact that her career had come with a price; her sanity, but most importantly, her precious sleep.

Blurry vision and black-linings started to captivate the author as she smirked to herself, saving her document before moving her computer shut. She had already scheduled when she would pass out from exhaustion, doing her best to push in as much work on her novels as possible before giving out. It was extremely unhealthy, but Hinata found that her material was actually better, more raw, when she was on the brink of insanity from her lack of rest. Her mind had allowed itself to tear down its walls of sanity and reality as she wrote, her imagination and creativity becoming the soul-entity that was held within her shell of a body. It was as if she would get a sort of high off of it, the sheer feeling of almost passing out exciting her to a point to where she had refused to get treatment for it.

Her insomnia was scary...but gladly appreciated.

On queue, the body flopped onto the ever-so-comfy couch as Hinata's smirk grew faint, her body eventually forcing her to sleep.

Geometric patterns of all shapes and sizes started to swirl around the dark-haired woman as she felt herself falling endlessly, her vision perfectly clear to capture her sights to store them into her brain.

Even though Hinata gets minimal to no sleep, for some odd reason, she has the ability to lucid dream at will whenever she does; which is basically all the time. She has not once told anyone about her ability to do so for fear of experimentation, or worse, have it go away as soon as she talked about to anyone else but herself. She was known for having bad luck as such as that. It was also quite nice knowing that she was able to create and live in different worlds every time she fell into a deep slumber, not once having a boring dream or an unentertaining one over the last few years she had started doing so. It proved to be a great asset into her writing, each and every dream she's had has somehow been incorporated into one of her award winning novels. All the positives outweighed the negatives to her, and that's the way she'd like to keep it.

Landing onto a white square gracefully, the woman clothed in only an over-sized white t-shirt waved her hand over her eyes as she imagined a deep-green forest, dewy from rain that had just passed not too long ago. As soon as she thought of it, her hand flew back to her side as her vision became reality, a soft sigh cascading into the warm wind. Light birds chirped around her as everything was in shades of jade and deep blue, the white t-shirt taking onto the tints of each color due to the rising-sun that she had managed to come up ever so slowly.

Out of the rich overflow of mother nature, two huge trees stood side-by-side as Hinata stood in between them and laid back, her soft flesh hitting against a hammock that had come out of no-where but took form as soon as he body hit a certain angle whilst falling. Taking onto the sight of the canopies above her, she started to sway her feet in and out as the hammock soon started to slide upwards, bringing the young novelist steadily higher above the ground. It didn't stop until she was a good fifteen-stories high that she decided that it was finally satisfactory to her, a small smile gracing her lips. Wavy hair dangled on the opposite side of the hammock that it's owners legs were relaxing on, the tresses gleeming under rays of the orange star.

It was complete and utter euphoria.

A harmonious tune slipped from the soft lips of the Hyuuga as she hummed a lullably ever so softly, the volume of it eventually rising to echo around atop of the canopies that were around her. Dark lashes started to meet blushing cheeks as eyes began to shut, the whole scene of the lovely woman in the hammock resembling that of a sleeping baby. Everything was perfect, serence, and heavenly. At the end of her lullably, Hinata noticed something quite unusual happening.

She lightly opened her eyes as she turned her head to the foreign sound of a caw that caught her attention, a red sort of form seeming to take shape at a branch near her. A dark brow perked up as the neck of the creaturec cocked to the side, wings flapping curiously briefly before bringing themselves in again.

A red raven.

'_I never created that_.'

Before questioning the weird bird any further, the woman's whole world started to fade into white as Hinata felt slightly startled at how sudden it was. She didn't plan to wake up until a couple hours and judging by her length of time inside her dream, she's only been sleeping for thirty-minutes, forty-five at most. A sudden hit of realization flodded through Hinata's brain as both her real-life and fabricated self recognized what she was feeling and experiencing; something, whether it be a sound or a person, was trying to wake her up.

A loud groan erupted from Hinata as she sloppily sat up from her couch, loud banging on her door being the cause of interruption from her peaceful bliss. Before standing up and making her way towards her entrance, she glanced at the clock on the stove as she reaffirmed to herself that her calcuations were indeed correct, only having about thirty-eight minutes of sleep put in.

'_Who the hell is visiting me this early..._'_  
_

Looking inside her peep-hole, pale eyes slightly widened as she took a second to straighten herself out, opening the door to come face to face with a rugged man with silver-hair and dark eyes, red and blue lights flashing against the brick walls of her apartment complex behind him.

"Good Morning, Miss Hyuuga. I'm with the police department, would you mind if I came in and asked you a few questions?"

* * *

**A/N**: ;apsidhgf;oasuidzjfi;oaskjdzkfja;


End file.
